1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a kind of flat panel display (FPD) that may include a light emitting layer between two electrodes, one for injecting electrons and the other for injecting holes to the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes may be coupled at the light emitting layer, and excitons may thereby be formed. The formed excitons emit light while discharging energy. The (OLED) display advantageously is thin, has a wide viewing angle, and has a fast response speed. According to the driving method employed, an OLED display may be classified as a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) display or as an active matrix OLED (AMOLED). In an active OLED display, an electrode and emission layer may be on a thin film transistor array panel, and the thin film transistor array panel may include signal lines and switching thin film transistors connected to the signal lines for controlling data voltages. The panel may further include driving thin film transistors that flow current to a light-emitting device by applying transmitted data voltages as gate voltages.